One By Family
by shards-of-a-soul-fiction
Summary: Set after 3x13. Klaus finds out Elijah daggered Rebekah. Just a little missing scene, since we didn't get to see it on the show.
Elijah still felt a burning in his chest, even though the white oak bullet had not been there in hours.

Staring death in the face, the true threat of death, had been far more frightening than he had imagined. He often felt fear for the safety of those he loved. Hayley, Hope, even his siblings despite their immortality. Now he feared for them, that they might suffer as he had suffered. That they might die at the hands of that crazy red headed serpent and he would be helpless to stop it.

"Elijah," Klaus' concerned voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned from the fireplace where he had been staring into the burning embers.

"You should get some rest," he continued, walking over to his big brother with concern.

"Niklaus, there is something I need to discuss with you," Elijah slid his suit jacket off his shoulders and folded it onto the back of the sofa.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Klaus insisted.

"It can not," Elijah sighed "I should have told you weeks ago..."

Klaus' eyes widened with concern and Elijah could see his back stiffen.

"Told me what, brother?"

There was a hint of disdain in his voice, mixed with fear.

Elijah ran his hand over his face anxiously.

"Today, as I lay on the ground awaiting my demise at the hands of that wench, I realized that if I died...Our sister would be in grave danger."

Klaus moved closer to him with confusion on his brow.

"Freya was saved, Elijah," he countered, hoping this was the situation he was referring to.

"Yes, Freya is safe and for that, our family can be grateful," Elijah nodded calmly "But there is another matter far more pressing."

"Rebekah?" Klaus breathed out, closing his eyes tightly.

"She made me swear not to tell you Niklaus," Elijah began to explain.

"Tell me what Elijah," Klaus took hold of his shoulders tightly "Tell me what?!"

The anger on his brother's features wasn't surprising to Elijah. It was expected. Niklaus was fiercely protective of their younger sister, not to mention he hated not being informed of everyone's every move.

"I daggered Rebekah," he answered flatly, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

Klaus let go of him and backed up slowly, his eyes darting all over his brother's face.

"What?" he managed to get out in a hoarse voice.

"Niklaus, the curse returned. Freya's spell only stopped it for a short while. When I found her, she was already experiencing the bloodlust again, the mark was returning to her arm...She was frightened."

"Why?" Klaus shook his head "Why didn't she come to me?"

"She didn't want to burden you," Elijah insisted "She wanted you to have your happiness with Camille..."

Klaus' eyes widened with surprise and he slowly sank down on the sofa. His happiness had ended before it really began. Camille's death had changed everything.

All his sister's life, he had ripped happiness from her grasp. Now to learn she had sacrificed her freedom for him, it was like a blow to his heart.

"She was fearful that she would cause harm to our family. That she might hurt Hope...She wanted to protect us all."

"So you ran a dagger through her heart?" Klaus looked up at him with fire in his eyes.

"It was the most difficult thing I have ever had to do," Elijah turned his back to him to stare into the fireplace again "Over the centuries Niklaus, we have gotten used to you daggering us for our indiscretions but for me to do it to Rebekah...It was as if I had cut out my own heart."

"And in doing so, you fufilled a third of the prophecy," Klaus held his arms up in disgust "All this time I have been watching my back with you lot and you didn't think I needed to know this?!"

"Rebekah wanted to make sure we could all trust each other. She wanted to be the victim of family, so that we might be united against our enemies...Most of all she wanted your happiness Niklaus...That is why she didn't want you to have a hand in this...That is why she swore me not to tell you."

"Where is she?" Klaus growled quietly.

"I buried her body," Elijah sighed "Per her request. It is a secret I must share with you and Freya, in case one of us succombs to that wretched bullet."

"Where is she, Elijah?" Klaus stood to his feet, determination on his face.

Elijah handed him a paper from his pocket, it was folded up neatly and had his unmistakeable perfect handwriting.

"Here is the location," Elijah sighed "Niklaus, our sister is in significant danger when she wakes. We have no cure to save her."

"We will find a way when the time comes," Klaus insisted through gritted teeth "If Freya can not break the curse, I will scower the earth until I find someone who can."

"I _am_ sorry," Elijah sighed.

"Our sister wants nothing but unity in our family," Klaus stared at him "And for that, there must be no secrets. If we are to defeat our enemies, we must be transparent with each other."

Elijah nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Klaus walked out into the darkness. His hands gripping the coordinates of Rebekah's location. Finally, his feet stopped just in front of a pile of dirt. He let out a deep, nervous breath and as it hit the cold air it was a visible cloud.

He sank down to the ground and ran his hand over the makeshift grave. He wasn't sure why he had came here. He could not wake her. He could not save her now. There was to much that had to be addressed. There were so many threats, threats that could kill her. She was safer here. In fact, she was safer than anyone in their family at the moment.

"Rebekah," he sighed at last "You should have come to me."

He looked up and saw that the moon was full, the sky was clear and his eyes could see every constellation.

"All this time I thought you were traveling the globe, perhaps Italy or China. I even feared you might return to Morocco to continue your fight for Kol..."

Crickets and frogs began to drown out the eerie silence.

"We will end this, Rebekah," he shook his head "I will find the source of that stake. Aurora will pay for all of this...I will find a way to cure you...And bring you back to us. To your family where you belong. You are a _Mikaelson_ and we have suffered enough."

He felt a little crazy talking to a mound of dirt but he continued because he didn't know what else to do. It wasn't often Klaus Mikaelson felt helpless. Today had been a day full of helplessness.

"Thank you, little sister, for your sacrifice," he smiled softly "Thank you for wishing my happiness...One day, I _will_ return the favor."

He stood up and pulled a flask of bourbon out of his jacket. He took a long drink.

"I shall be back," he smiled, raising the flask to her grave in tribute "And next time, I shall take you with me."


End file.
